Sesshomarus Little Friend
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Rin is braiding Sesshomaru's hair, and accidently..bumps into something. I'll be shunned for this one. Reveiews are welcomed!


Hello all! I've been meaning to write this fic for ages, but it slipped my mind. I've come to the conclusion that I can't write on-going fics anymore. I never update… _((sigh))_ So maybe I should just stick to one-shot's and song fics.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings-** ALOT of oocness! And sick-ish humor. Oro...just beware! Sesshomaru is a sick little monkey...

Sesshomaru's "Little Friend"

"Look lord Sesshomaru! I found another pink flower!" Rin squealed, brandishing the said flower before the dog demons face. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "That's very nice, Rin." Rin smiled a toothy grin and ran back to the field of flowers before them.

Sesshomaru sighed and rested his head against the trunk of the tree he was sitting next too. They, as in Rin, Jaaken, and him self, had decided to take a rest after traveling non-stop for days. He could have continued, but he noticed that Rin looked worn out.

He sometimes forgot that she was human, and a child at that. But the moment they landed and Rin saw the gorgeous field of flowers; she perked up right away and ran off to play, dragging Jaaken along with her.

Flowers.

The girl was _obsessed_ with them! She was constantly picking them and bringing them to him. She loved to sit next to him and make little wreaths and bracelets, and then cover him with them. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure why, but he never stopped her. Being covered in flowers was a little too girly for him, but they did make him smell nice, and he liked smelling nice.

But could he really blame her? She was only 8 years old, and her only friend was a grumpy old toad who didn't even like her. She must feel so lonely…but she sure doesn't act like it. She's always smiling and happy, and willing to follow him anywhere.

He may not have acted like it, but Sesshomaru really loved Rin. She was absolutely adorable, and he'd do _anything_ to protect her. But of course, he would never actually tell her that. He had a very nonchalant, cool disposition after all, and he couldn't afford to let one human change him. He was a cold heartless demon god dammit! HE HAD TO BE BAD TO THE BONE!

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look I found some blue flowers this time!" Sesshomaru cracked an eye open to see Rin running towards him, with a rather large armful of flowers. "I was hoping you would finally let me braid your hair today my lor- AHH!" In her eagerness, the young girl tripped over an unnoticed rock and fell, sprawling out onto his lap.

All the flowers in his lap.

And her hands fell into his lap.

Her hands.

That bumped into something.

Something that was quickly becoming hard.

'_Oh my holy God in heaven.'_

Sesshomaru flinched as Rin sat back on her knees, her head down, apologizing. "I'm so sorry my lord! Please forgive me!"

"T-that's okay Rin. Just be more c-careful." The demon fumbled over his words.

Rin smiled happily, nodding, and Sesshomaru felt his heart melt. _'She's so cute…' _

"..What were you saying about braiding my hair, Rin?"

"Oh yes, do you think I could please braid your hair my lord? It's so soft and shiny looking! I wish my hair was like that…" she pouted.

Fortunately for Rin, Sesshomaru could never resist her pout.

"…Fine. But just this once…"

"Yatta! Thank you so much!" the girl squealed joyfully. Her lord nodded, and she set to work, gently at first, treating his hair like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Sesshomaru was just starting to relax, when Rin's tiny hands found their way into his lap again.

"Rin what are you doing..?"

"Looking for a pink flower my lord!" The little girl leaned forward and rummaged around, looking for the perfect flower to stick in his braided hair

"Ah, now I need a blue one!"

Rummage rummage.

"And now a purple one!"

Rummage rummage.

"Hmm I cant find any yellows…"

'_Oh dear God in heaven why me? What have I done to deserve such torture? Why are you making me react this way? SHES ONLY 8 DAMMIT!'_

Sesshomaru stopped his inner yelling when he felt one small hand gently poke his hard member through its cloth prison.

"Lord Sesshomaru…what is this?" Rin pointed down at the 'lump' in between his legs.

'_AH WHAT IS SHE DOING? YOU LITTLE JUNIOR PERVERT! STOP TOUCHING ME! Oh my God what do I say! WHAT DO I SAY?' _

"Oro…well Rin, it's my……little friend……"

'_Oh God I am a terrible person. I'm going straight to hell for sure..'_

"Oh...I see. Can I meet him?"

"I don't think so Rin……"

"But why not my lord? He doesn't want to come out and play?"

'_You have no fucking idea…' _He thought. "No, he doesn't."

"How come I've never seen him before?"

"He doesn't come out very often." '_Well not lately at least…'_

Rin slowly poked him 'down there' again. "He's hard…is he a rock?"

"No...please stop that Rin…"

Rin pulled her hand back and smiled. "Okay my lord, whatever you say!" And with that said, she proceeded to braid his hair.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly turned into a moan of despair when the girl before him reached into his lap and started picking out fkowers to use.

Sesshomaru had a lot of hair.

And Rin had a lot of flowers.

Sesshomaru wanted to cry, trying not imagine how long he would be stuck sitting here.

**Fin **

Lol I'm sorry. That was so stupid. _((bows))_ forgive me!


End file.
